Private Investigator A Series to A New Direction
by WarriorAsag82
Summary: Emily Smith is a private investigator that used to be in the terrorist and serial killer unit. She used to work with Mulder, until he got side tracked. They even dated for a bit. This is Emily's first case out on her own, a UFO and Kidnapping. Mulder too.
1. Chapter 1

Private

Investigator

Written

By Arielle Sag

Prefix.

I would first like to thank my friend Robin Roberts and the many times we did role playing over the phone with this main character. Since then, I've come up with a complicated plot line, and now I have a detective series to write, which will have sci-fi elements, and you don't have to leave your home to do so. I plan on finishing this book in the span of the summer, then posting it on LULU to be purchased. I have to thank my fans that continue to read my series, and that continue to check me out on Internet Movie Database Site. I own a screenplay film company. All I do is write, and one day will produce films.

Thanks

Arielle Sag

--

Chapter One

The Beginning to the Ending of Her Career

The balloon busted, the float was flat, and all Emily Smith could think about is the fact that she quit her old job, she started her own company, and all she had were memories of the past that would not fade. This was the first day on the job, the first day of her life as a Private Investigator, and not an FBI agent. _Why does it always have to be this way? Why do I always have memories of the past, why can't I have good memories? Shit, memories fly by and memories do fade, but how can I go on if…_

The phone rang. She was in her office she had opened in the middle of Washington D.C. strait in front of the F.B.I. office. It was a nice day, hot and muggy afternoon. It was late July, and summer was in full swing. Kids were out. Murderers were on the street. People were being mugged. People were drowning in their swimming pools. People were being robbed. People were being cheated on. And her boyfriend was halfway around the world breaking and entering in someone's house, her best friend worked in top secret locations, and Emily Smith was just about to answer a phone call that she hoped wasn't her old boss. Then again, she could be looking at the law suits that happen when dealing with the law, and where the law doesn't protect you anymore.

"Emily Smith, Private Investigator's Office in Downtown D.C., how can I help you?" There was dead pause on the other end. A pause, an ending, and a what she would called fear from rejection. That was why she sat right in front of the FBI department cause there were just some cases that the FBI did not deal with, that now being solo, she had more leeway into what she could do and what she couldn't do.

"Hello?" Emily tried again in the phone. There was hard breathing, and she could tell whoever it was, was scared.

"Do you want to just breathe into the phone, I take on all the same cases that the FBI should be taking, and I take on Police cases, and I take on petty cases. If you want my credentials, I can give them to you." There was just heavy breathing on the phone.

"Can I help you?" She was trying not to hang up the phone, cause at this point in the FBI, they would put a trace on the phone, look up the information on the individual, and then do research on why this individual was calling, and then it could just be a prank phone call.

"I need your help." The male voice said hard and breathless. He sounded as if he was in pain.

"I'm not a doctor sir. I'm an investigator. If you need emergency assistance, please call 911." That was the standard responds. They weren't lawyers either.

"My son has disappeared. I think my wife had something to do with it, but no one believes me." She started writing down notes now.

"What is your name sir, so I can write down some notes…where are you located?" There was heavy breathing again on the other end. She almost flipped out as there was a click sound on the other end as if he hung up the phone, but then she heard an echo of thunder.

"Do you want me to meet you somewhere?" There was a ring at the front door, and she sighed at who it was. She didn't want to see him right now. They dated for a bit, but it never worked out. He got into those paranoia files, and he got a new partner, and then she lost him. She had her own boyfriend now, but at the farewell party she saw him there.

"I have to call you back. The power is out now. Here is my phone number…." She wrote down the number.

"Can I get a name?"

"Steve…" She didn't know if he'd call back though.

"Where are you located Steve?" She looked at Mulder (can be taken out), and he was just looking around. He was browsing on the separate computer at the secretary desk. So noisy…

"Savannah, Georgia." There was the click again, followed by thunder.

"You know that is out of my district."

"I know, but they claim you're the best. I think my wife is crazy."

"Why do you think she is crazy?"

"She claims the incident was because of UFO's." She gave a loud snort, and even he laughed at the other end.

"If you pay for travel expenses, and pay the salary, I'll get my car packed up and drive down." She saw Mulder eye her with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll pay for your expenses. How long do you think it will take?"

"Give me till 1, and I'll close my shop, grab my bag, and lock up everything. I'll get directions to your house, make hotel reservations, and contact their police office to make sure I don't need a court order to look at any documents. Sometimes local police departments are protective over their files." She heard the crackle on the other end. She didn't want to say anything or make a face, but somehow she hoped this wasn't a trap. She had locked up many freaks in her life time as an FBI special agent, but some did get out of jail recently.

--

Half Hour Later

--

"Mulder why in the hell are you here?" She inquired.

"I don't trust you."

"Don't trust me? I can take care of myself, and last I checked you weren't interested in my safety on the terrorist unit before…" He gave her the _look_, which consisted of a raised eyebrow, a scrounged up face, and he stared at her note pad. He frowned.

"You wrote in French."

"It's so if someone goes into my files, example yourself, I can at least give you guys a heads for your money in trying to interrupt them." His frowned deepened.

"I know French. I know UFO in any language."

"Look Mulder, you aren't my partner and this isn't an FBI case. If it was, he wouldn't be calling me regarding it. After all, you are famous for UFO cases."

"You know the government Emily. They are ruthless…"

"Oh give me a break. I'm not falling for that. You probably just butted heads with the wrong people. Now if you don't mind, I have to pack my bags, and lock up." She went into her drawer and took out her semi automatic and put it in her boot. She saw him look at her, she took her pistol and put it in her belt.

"You need a partner. I'm sure you can find one."

"Bug off Mulder."

"Don't do this bitch thing."

"Wait aren't you married already?"

"We aren't married Smith…and you know it." She wished he wouldn't call her Smith, but she was the reason why he went by Mulder. An then there were the reasons behind their breakup. Can't he just leave her alone?

"Leave me the fuck alone Mulder. If you want the case so badly, take it. I'm sure he'd enjoy an FBI agent on the case who is so paranoid now that he lost his brain years ago in files that have no end, have no beginning, and are just filled with people who have mental disabilities and is why they believe in aliens in the beginning." Mulder stepped forward, and she held her hand up.

"I saw my sister being taken away, and you can't tell me what I've been through is psychotic states."

"Oh yes I can. You need a psychologist. But you have a doctor, what's her name, Diana?"

"Don't get jealous Smith…and her name is Dana."

"Whatever, do me a favor and turn out the light." Why he was arguing, she was gathering her stuff. She had her laptop, her badge, her suitcase which, she always had packed for the road.

"Don't go out like this on your own." She pushed him out the door. They were now out on the street. She locked up the door, and pulled the bars down. She turned to Mulder.

"If you feel the need to visit me in Savannah, then go right ahead. But I'm going by myself on this mission, and why I do have many enemies, it is a bit far fetch that aliens exist."

"You are the one in denial."

"Shut the fuck up Mulder. What do you know of my history? Nothing….Nothing…so don't assume anything." He backed off again. This was her pressure point, and why he pressed, she never gave in.

"I just think you could die out there, and you were the best in that unit."

"Yes I was. And they _fired_ me." She stated to him. He seemed to freak out now.

"I thought you quit."

"No I got fired. Don't ask, its classified information why I was fired. But needless to say, it has to do with all this interrogation going on right now. I didn't go with it, and stopped it, and now my ass was blamed for everything cause they realize I refuse to interrogate unlawfully."

"You put away a lot of criminals, including serial killers. Who not to mention, never got the death penalty cause, they claimed insanity I found out." She sighed.

"Yeah, well I got to go Mulder. I'll talk to you later."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Flash Back.

--

Katrina drove with her windshield wipers on, as the storm was in full swing. She looked in rearview mirror at Dave in the back seat. He was only 4, and in his child seat. She drove a Ford Explorer. It was used, beat up, and on its last limb. She looked forward and slowed down. There were no lights on the road, and there was no real road either when it rained. She hated living in the boonies. She believed in Aliens, was psychic, and had 2 ex-husbands. The first one placed her in a hospital and claimed she was schizophrenic, and now the second time claimed she was paranoid schizophrenic. Either way, she never takes her god damned pills cause they only made her drowsy, and she couldn't hear her guides talking to her anymore. She got to see her children cause in court she claimed it was illegal to place her in the hospital, and showed the bottles of pills she had been taking, which were for anxiety before she was even diagnosed with schizophrenia.

The sky suddenly stopped raining, and there was a crackle over head. She freaked out thinking it was a tornado. She put her foot to the pedal, but soon her car was off the ground, in the air, and flying forward. She saw her wheel went still, and she felt painful shocks go through her body. The top of the Explorer started to peal backwards. The doors burst open, and she went flying into the tree, that snapped in half. The air bag went off, and she saw in her review mirror her child's seat come unbuckled, and half asleep got lifted up into the air. She cried his name, and tried to move, but somehow she was unable to move, as the Explorer crumpled, and crumpled. Then suddenly the rain started pouring over head, she could move, and her son was gone.

--

Emily Smith exited her car, and walked into the police station. She drove 20 hours, and was now in Savannah, Georgia. She had to meet what she was up against.

"So this is the hot shot?" The man at the desk stated to her. He looked her up and down.

She put down the court order onto the desk. He took one look at the court order, and she could tell he went from goofing around, to a serious face.

"You were serious on the phone about getting one of these. You're no FBI agent." He said in his slang.

"If you don't honor this court order, I will go to the FBI. Cause it's a legitimate court order from your own city court." He seemed to glance at her up and down for a long moment.

"What is going on Brat?" She saw the officer in charge walk up. He saw the court order, and he seemed to freak out.

"Brat! I told you not to entice the authorities. Who are you?" She held out her badge.

"Emily Smith, Private Investigator to take on the Steve vs. Katrina case. After all, he's been gone for a month now, and you have no suspects, no arrests, and no findings in the online case reports. So now I need to look at your documents, cause its unusual for a city so small to have action like this." The officer in charge held out his hand.

"You sound like you're from Boston."

"I was born there, and left when I was twelve. I never shed the accent. I live in Down town D.C."

"Wait, did you say Emily Smith? Aren't you that F.B.I. agent that got fired?"

"That's why I said for her to get a court order…"

"And now Brat, the whole news media will come demanding to know why it took a court order to let a small investigator in to investigate this case!" The phone rang and Brat answered.

"It's the local paper, they want to interview us and this mysterious disappearance of children as if tornados struck." Emily Smith raised her eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" She addressed the officer.

"Brat talk to them, I'll take Emily in the back to look over the files." The bells rang, and they both looked to see who it was. _Damn it_. It was Mulder and Scully. That didn't take long at all, she thought to herself. She bet they would flash their badges, and start asking questions, but their was an art to getting information and all information with local police that even they didn't know about. She used to get special clearance for information, and she knew for a fact there was no government conspiracy. But she had no heart to tell them that…not like Aliens don't exist, or could exist, but she knew for a fact that the government had nothing to do with it.

"Can I help you?" This time the officer in charge looked them both up and down. They wore suits, and she wore a nice blouse and pants. She got tired of the suit look. Poor Mulder and Scully, she thought. They must be sweating.

"I'm Special Agent Mulder and this is my partner Special Agent Scully." She just rolled her eyes.

"Aren't we special, sign them in Brat. Right now I'm letting her have first dibs on the information before any federal agent gets on my ass."

--

Mulder didn't look happy that she would get her hands on the documents first.

"She isn't FBI…" This was Scully.

"Thanks Scully, I know that. By the way sir, can I get your name? I'm Private Investigator Emily Smith. I used to be on the bomb squad, terrorist, and serial killer unit. I think I can handle the information Scully. And besides, I think you two are biased. So if you don't mind me, I'm going to look at the information, cause I came prepared." Brat laughed suddenly at her.

"Brat?" The senior officer raised his eyebrow.

"No sir, I think I under estimated her." She wanted to laugh at Scully and Mulder's expression. They were obviously not happy with her.

"You don't know what you're looking at. And it's not like we got fired, we still have our job." Now Emily was pissed at Scully, and Mulder stepped in between them.

"Scully please, we can wait. She isn't part of the FBI now, so she has no reason to screw around with the information." Emily sighed.

"Do you want to include them? And my name is Michael Tyler. I'm the Sergeant here, but since you're the one with the clearance, you can decide who has access to the information." Scully stepped around Mulder, and Mulder put a hand on her shoulder.

"We are FBI agents, Special Agents. If you don't co-operate with Federal Agents, why would you co-operate with an FBI agent faced with treason charges." Emily had it. Before Mulder could do anything, Emily not much taller than Scully, picked her up, and slammed her against Mulder's body.

"Look Scully, I don't know what you know about my life, and I sure know that for one that you know nothing about why I _quit_, but you better lay off the personal comments." The police man pulled her back, but Brat had a smirk. Mulder saw Scully straighten herself, but he had a surprise on his face.

"They said you were fired." Everyone but Mulder and Scully stated.

"Well they lie through their teeth. If they try me for treason, I'll sue their asses and tell the whole world of their treason. Now if you don't mind, I have a boy to find."

"You won't find them Emily."

"Why Mulder, cause it was an UFO?" She said very sarcastically.

"Calm down, I think you need to step back. And what do you know about the UFO's and what treason?"

"I can't talk about it." She stated. Mulder looked up tight now. That was her usual answer about her clearance, and all the clearance was is with the President, and the government's handling with terrorist, and serial killers, and private lives of senators. She did a lot of dirt, and illegal digging for a while.

--

Half hour later

--

Emily was going through the documents. She was looking at the images, and the first impression she got was it was this was a scare tactic of some kind. The fact the mother wasn't lifted out of the car, being she was unbuckled, and the child was locked in a child seat, told her that it was unusual. Everything else points towards a tornado though, then again, she thought to herself, the one with the pool water out, screen out, and toys and clothes littered all over the ground. The house wasn't touched, it happened in broad day light, and not a cloud in the sky. The parents said one minute they were in the pool, and the next minute they were gone, and the screen being torn apart made no noise!

"Can they come in now?" Emily was just sorting out pictures into a catalogue of order of events, she waved and had calmed down. She would just ignore them now. Her mission was to find the son, not solve the mystery. In came Fox Mulder and Dana Scully. They looked like they just came back, and Fox looked all excited, and Dana her usual skeptic self. She wouldn't ask what they found out, cause they were tainted in her view. At least she can keep a cool head about this, but it was obvious they thought aliens and the government captured Dana, experimented on her, but what if it was just aliens that looked human, and all the conspiracies were aliens in the government. She knew of Aliens, but she had never told anyone of her experience and she was in no paranoia file. There were "UFO's" but not government controlled information, and usually if there is government involvement it's the Navy Seals going in to get them back. Only if they knew what she knew, the only problem with governments around the world is no one could come up with a good explanation or have a clear picture of the aliens, cause some claim the good old slanted eyes, but she never saw slanted eyes, she only knew of human aliens.

--

"Can I see the documents now, Miss Smith?" Scully said in a tone of sarcasm. She ignored them. They were in the same FBI training program, but she got assigned to the 'desirable' job and Dana got assigned to the freak of the FBI, as people called it. But Emily never called Mulder a freak, he was just paranoid and for good reasons. He was lucky he wasn't abducted himself. Then again, the rumor mill had it he was, and he saw the real aliens. But who the hell knows what happens on Earth, she surely didn't know. Only if Dana knew how hard it was being on that all guy unit, and doing things you can't talk about, and being involved with people who hate your guts cause you are smarter than they are, and get all the credit…

"Go ahead, but don't mess up my order with the pictures. You can start looking over the accounts. Right now, I'm going over the images." She sometimes didn't really go by accounts, cause in a small town, people usually either drank too much liquor so they were too drunk to see the difference from a water fountain and a toilet. In this case, Katrina was a paranoid schizophrenic who doesn't take her medicine by account of Steve, and is very unstable, doesn't trust the government, and claims the government is out to hurt her. When people go to hospitals, they come out deranged and determined to take their frustrations out on the world, and usually end up back there. Did she mention she didn't believe in psychics either?

"Look, we know what we are doing…but I'll examine the photos Scully, you go over the paper work." Scully didn't argue. They were only working on the same assignment cause Mulder happened to be nearby during the phone call. Steve didn't go to the paranoid guy, he came to a sane individual that gets results in her missions of missing people. She got it from her boyfriend, she gathered.

"What the hell?" Mulder picked up a photo, and Emily snatched it back. She placed it where it stood. It was the car, with its roof torn off.

"I was just looking, and you know you can't solve the case without your usual clearance." Emily ignored him, and looked down at her blackberry. It went off. She took it out. It was Becca Dickinson.

"Hey Becca, no I'm fine, no I'm not hurt." She typed. She half was watching Mulder look through her organization, and paying attention to what her friend was typing. Becca was in the Navy that worked on Intelligence gathering on radar.

"Is it true, Mulder and Scully are there…?" She typed. Mulder seemed distracted and wasn't paying attention. He did spare her a look.

"Boyfriend…" She replied. He snorted. He gestured as if he could handle the photos.

"Just make sure you put it back into the same way I had it…," She turned to her blackberry. "Yes…and they are getting on my nerves, you're my boyfriend now." She got. " LOL, I'm not gay."

-

Mulder wondered what she was doing. She didn't take long. It had been a while since she been like this. And she remembered her as her rise in boot camp. She had been 18. She was so young, she was still young, and he wondered who she was really talking too. Her face betrayed nothing.

"So did you find anything Scully?"

-

Emily saw Mulder go over to Scully. She could tell they liked each other. She knew it was never a good thing for partners to go beyond platonic. It usually got in the way of business.

"Don't go mushy on me." Emily smirked a comment. They both looked up. Scully looked pissed off now, and Mulder looked angry. She then went into her "ignore" phase.

She looked at the photos, realizing that Becca couldn't tell her anything about anything, cause there was nothing to report. It was a normal thunderstorm, but there was no tornado warning that night. She didn't ask her to check any report, just to find out if there had been warnings on those days, or any abnormalities in the forecast th


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Emily smith was now going through the print, and they were going through the pictures. She was done putting them in order. She knew the order of events, but she saw them looking at how she labeled them 1-60.

"How do you know they happened like this?" Emily heard Dana state to her. She picked up an image. She sighed.

"Look, you can do whatever you want with the images now, if you think they happened in a different order, go ahead. But don't keep the photos. They are for their own files. They aren't part of what are they called, paranoia files…" They both bristled.

"I didn't say it was bad Emily, but how do you know it happened like this?" Emily got up with the sheet of paper in one hand, and the images laid out. She took the picture and put it back to where it was. It was a bike that had been turned inside out, and in a knot.

"I want to know Emily, what do _You_ think did this?" Emily saw him pick up the bike photo, and hand it to her. She picked it up, and studied it.

"Well according to the account, it had begun to storm but it happened in broad day light. Usually your cases happen at night, and…wait give me a second." She glanced down at her blackberry. Both Dana and Fox glanced. She didn't even care now about keeping Becca a secret.

"Who _are_ you talking to?" Mulder stated.

_Emily are you there?_ She typed, Yes. There staring over my shoulder. Do you have any weather reports of tornados in the area for the last month? Or any air pockets? Any government sightings?" Both Dana Mulder gave her an eye.

_I can't really tell from the folder, and did you know what I had to do to get a hold of this file. They are saying the only reason is that it appears the water just stopped raining, a circle appeared in the clouds, and then vanished. But as soon as they sent a helicopter to check it out, the object was gone_. _To add to that, there is no Hurricane on fore cast for the last month, or in the next week why your there with those two nice FBI agents who must be hovering over your last words. I have to go. If I get caught with this leak I could go to jail for treason. But if you need anything else, let me know. _Dickenson.

"Okay, who the hell was that?" It was Scully, she seemed skeptic.

--

Emily didn't know what happened, soon her blackberry was out of her hand, on the ground, and she was against the wall. Mulder had a gun to her, and his eyes flashed.

"Who the hell are you and how are you connected to the cigarette smoking man?" Emily heart was pounding and Scully seemed to freak out. Emily had this encounter with him before like this. It was even worse, she got shot at. She didn't get hurt, nor did she tell anyone. But one day, he knew she had connections like this, and he was all by himself. It was when Scully was missing. He asked if she had something to do with it, and she told him no, and told him if it was Aliens, she'll be back. They don't kill. He got upset at her, took out his gun, and threatened her life. She calmed him down, and consulted him for a bit, but he never got over the guilt. This must of set something off, he always claimed to the FBI that she was a traitor in the FBI.

"Look Mulder, I had nothing to do with Scully's disappearance. My friend is not going to kill you, abduct you and your girl friend. I don't have those kinds of connections. That's the CIA, to whom I was investigating on my own. You don't know what I see Mulder, so please put me down. If you have questions, I'll tell you what I know about the Alien phenomenon, and the government's involvement. If you tell anyone outside of this room I told you, I'll go to jail in some CIA jail, and you'll never see me again." Mulder put her down, but the gun still trained.

"Mulder, she didn't know where I was, and I didn't know you had connections like that. Is that why you quit?"

"No, I quit for personal reasons. My unit, but that is all I'll say on that matter." She replied quietly.

"Take off your gun." Mulder took out her gun at her boot, but Emily took out her gun at her waist and dropped it to the floor. Scully picked it up.

"I don't want to hear that crap again about Aliens within the government looking like humans, and the government saving people. Where was the government when I needed them, huh?" Emily felt pinned and against the wall, but Mulder was no man to mess with. He was paranoid in a sense cause he dealt with individuals on a daily basis that denied the existence and the story of the aliens.

"What are you talking about Mulder…"

"Put down your weapon Mulder, and let's talk like adults. I had nothing to do with what happened to you or Scully, and that was no X-file that my friend was reading. She works at the Pentagon. She could go to jail, get tried for treason, and go to prison for a very long time or worse death by what she just did. If you knew what I knew, you wouldn't be holding that gun to my face." Mulder hesitated, and Scully put a hand on Mulder's hand. It was good that Mulder brought along Scully. Scully must be his calming point. As a clinical psychologist to a medical profession, she should of just went into Psychiatric treatment.

"Okay, sit." She sat. The only thing she knew was Mulder had honor. She closed her eyes for a second as she forced back the memories that flooded her brain. She was cornered, again. And this time, the man who had the gun on her, was nothing but a man who had been hurt and abused throughout his life in the Bureau.

--

_With blurry vision, it extracted blood sample from a different looking what appeared to be a child. It didn't know the gender, and it couldn't see straight. It wore a mask so it could breathe. The air here was too thin, and thick of oxygen. They were doing air samples. They now wanted to know why some aliens looked darker skinned and others were lighter. They haven't even gotten to the mixed up ones of yellow skin, and dark skin and slanted eyes, and slanted eyes with pure skin. They felt scaly. This had to be what children looked like. Adults were too hard to control in experiments, and it wasn't like they wanted to do this, but lives were at stake….it knew she was in town, and they only had a few more days to finish before the armed squad comes. That was the usual warning. They should of kept her for more experiments. She was the only one that could pin point their locations, and locations of where they could be located. Then those other two were here, poor what was that girl's name was, Dana… and Mulder…they've been through a lot. Maybe they should meet…_

--

"Look Mulder, I have a child to find."

"I don't care what you have to do, you are going to answer some questions."

"Fine. What do you want to know?"

"Who was the cigarette smoking man? And who was in charge of destroying the _X-files_." He emphasized the X-files.

There was thunder suddenly, and the lights in the building went off. Emily didn't hesitate, she was up and out of her chair, and she picked up her gun. She didn't attack Mulder, but there were foot steps outside the building, and gun fire.

"What the hell?" It was Scully.

"It's just a storm. Look Cigarette Smoking Man was part a CIA agent, his job was to control the information. Could you imagine what would happen if people found out that there were aliens running around on Earth, and no government of our own knowledge knows how to stop it? I don't know what personal ties you have to him, but you need to get over it Fox." He didn't seem to listen, but she could tell Scully was listening.

"You are one of them."

"No, I just knew about him. I had clearance codes that you didn't, and I know people who hated his guts cause he was so ruthless." She spat back.

"If you are so caring about people, then why did you quit in the middle of an investigation of the CIA?"

"Don't ask. And you have no right to ask. That's personal. You are what, ten years older than me, you know more about the FBI then I do. I just know since the President appointed a new FBI chief, things are changing. It's all in who's in charge. The CIA won't ever change, because of what they have to do. I have friends who went that route, and now hate it. They have no private lives, and I have _**No**_** private life**_**." **_

"And you think we do?"

"I know you don't. Look…I know they burnt those files because you were making progress, and the CIA hated it. I know Dana was captured because probably the Aliens saw her a threat, and that Barry guy was abducted himself, and had fear beyond fear. I'm not like Dana where I don't believe in the phenomenon. I do, I just look for rational explanations first, and analyze the documents in a rational fashion. My missions were usually to find them, and then call my friends at the Pentagon to set them free. My boyfriend got Dana out, and you never see their faces because the missions are beyond Bin Laden. "

--

"Look Mulder, there is gun fire going off, and your head is up your arse. Can you trust me for a moment, and lets go help the authorities out?" Scully and Mulder must be distracted by what she said. Scully pulled Mulder back as another gun fire went off. You heard the screech of tires, and Emily didn't even wait for an answer. She was out of her chair, with Mulder and Scully behind. She had her gun out, and she was going down the hall.

"Brat? Michael?" She didn't even know if they were there. It was midnight now. Suddenly the lights went back on, and the fact there was no rain outside, the thunder stopped. Her heart was pounding. She hated being on the front lines, without her boyfriend. She loved her boyfriend, but saw him twice a year. They couldn't get married, on the fact he said he wouldn't want to tie her down to someone who is likely to get killed.

"I'm here." He was under the counter.

"What the hell happened?" It was Mulder who stepped around Emily. Now that pissed her off, but she would ignore them. She decided to go outside. She left the building, and started looking around. She didn't hear anyone come behind her, but she felt their eyes on her. The police station was small, like a five bedroom house.

_Snap_. She heard the sound. She looked at the direction it came from. There was a forest to her left. She decided to follow. She held out her gun, and pointed straight ahead.

She heard the running, and she followed.

--

Mulder was done asking Brat questions. He looked around, and Emily was gone.

"Figures she'd disappear."

"Mulder, stop it. She is here to find a kid, and for all we know she could be telling the truth."

"No she went outside." That's Bret.

"To leave…where did she go?" Mulder asked Bret.

"I think into the forest, but I swear it sounded like a gun fire, but nothing fired. And there is no storm alert for our county. I just checked." Scully went outside, and seemed to look to the left. She gestured for Mulder to come outside.

Mulder was so angry at Emily right now, she was just like the cigarette smoking man, and the rest of those men who captured Dana, killed all his sources, and whatever she lies it fill his heart with hate. No wonder she had clearance, and he was sure she did not quit. That store was just a front for the FBI, he knew it.

"What is it Scully?" He came out.

Emily was coming back. She was holding her arm. Mulder suddenly got worried, but her gun was gone. He knew she had one too.

"Well…" It was Scully.

"I couldn't keep up, and when it did turn around the bullets had no effect. In fact, it got taken from my hand, and I couldn't see who it was. They were almost invisible. Whoever it was fired back, it skimmed my arm." She gestured. Bart was out now. Mulder rushed over and so did the rest of them. Emily didn't cry or look hurt by it, it seemed like a normal days work to her. Just like a secret operative would act…, but he wouldn't let her die. Not until his questions were answered…he had to get revenge for what happened to Scully, and he never had a target before in plain view. Did she fool around with him? Was she lying to upset him on purpose? She is 10 years younger than him, but she acts like a 20 year old veterans.

Scully looked at her arm. She didn't let Brat or himself touch her, which Mulder thought was weird. Then again, she was never the affectionate kind of FBI agent. No high fives, no salutes, no nothing. She went got the job done, than left the scene. That is what rumors had it. She never complained on her unit, and if she was doing an investigation on the CIA, he wondered what she found out. Did the FBI knew her ware about?

Her arm was bleeding from a little cut.

"Was it human?"

"I doubt it. Unless humans can go invisible…" She said sarcastically.

--

They were inside the police station now and Emily was asking Brat questions. He told them Michael went home hours ago.

"It was weird, there was no car, no truck, or any vehicles outside during the screeching of tires. The power went off, there was a flash, and I saw a big metal object outside the window. It scared me to death. It banged against the window, then a little window opened, I saw a head look into the window, then it shut, and it object suddenly disappeared." Emily was sitting still as Scully was looking her over.

"You know how STUPID you were going in there alone? You could have been killed, or worse."

"It wouldn't be the first time. Who do you think did most of the work on those missions in the first place? Someone does the digging and then someone does the finding. And at this point, if a monster takes my life, I won't go down without a fight. Are you done?" She finished wrapping her up. She had her blackberry in her other hand, and she was typing away to her boyfriend. She was waiting for a reply. She hoped he was in the states somewhere. She gave up her job a long time ago. She hated it.

"Who are you?" This time it was Brat.

"I was trained at the FBI boot camp, then got sent to NSA training. Trust me, it isn't fun to be the bad guy. I never liked my job." Again, she got picked up by Mulder, and this time got slammed against the desk. He was mad.

"Who do you work for? _Them_."

"I work for the search and rescue team, Mulder. I do bomb squads, terrorist cells, alien abductions, and serial killers. I have a list of enemies worse then you, and I'm just turning thirty. I've been in the FBI for twelve years, and the NSA for one. I don't talk about my unit's past. Will you hand me my blackberry Scully, or I'll tell you what to type. You just tell me what it's typing." Mulder put her down.

_What in the hell are you doing Emily? Did you get hurt?_ She was typing back.

_It was an alien I think, but a different looking one. This one was invisible. I thought I'd let you know. _

_Thanks. You be careful, and take along those thugs with you. And if Mulder slams you against the wall again, let him know I'll beat his arse. I'll be in town in two weeks. Hope to see you then. _

There was no name. He never signed a name.

"What and who was that?" It was Mulder. He didn't have his gun out, but she could tell his temper was out, and Scully seemed to be getting pissed herself. She didn't mean to give them the run around about her past, but it was personal and she didn't feel like telling them everything in one seating, and she bet they didn't like telling them their secrets either.

"My boyfriend. I just updated him on the looks of another type of Alien." Mulder this time rolled his eyes.

"You know for someone who is very rational, and a clinical psychologist. You sound like the one that needs to be on medicine." She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. I'm going to go to my hotel, and go to sleep. I'm tired,and I don't feel like putting up with this crap. From now on, if you want to talk, make sure you don't slam me against walls or against desks. I can't say anymore about what's going on, cause I don't have access to that information. I just know that there are aliens, and different kinds. They come and go as they want, we don't know what they fly, and when people see the craft, they disappear, show up, and become a freak of nature. So don't become a statistic, Mulder. I'm tired." She suddenly got tired. After all, she drove and came straight to work… They didn't say anything, but she stood up, took her guns, and blackberry and left.

--

Mulder was in his car with Scully.

"I want to know everything about her Scully. And I want to find out why she quit."

"No, I want to know who saved my life Mulder. Yes I arrived almost dead at the hospital, but without whoever she knew saved my life, I could be dead. We owe her our lives. She almost died in that forest and you keep thinking of the conspiracy and that everyone is out to get us. She doesn't seem the type."

"You don't know her…"

"Well, I know her from boot camp, and she has never had a stable relationship in her life. If she did have a unit, it probably went sour, and she quit cause she couldn't stand the pressure of friendship. And if she is part of the NSA, then you know she has more information then the cigarette smoking man, and that shop is there for a reason."

"You think she is bait."

"She could be. But the question is, bait for what…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The sun was up, and Emily had the pillow over her head. She had drank a little too much. She had bought a bottle of vodka afterwards, and went to her hotel, and crashed. She hated her past, and dealing with these agents now bugged her. She wasn't a part of the government anymore. She quit, officially quit. She resigned from the NSA, and quit the FBI. She didn't like the job anymore, and look what it did to her!

Her blackberry went off. _Are you awake? Its ten am. This is Steve. _ Shit, she thought. She got her blackberry in her left hand, and was typing away.

_I'm here. I ran into the Feds. I think this is more complicated, but It's due able. I'm going to check out the area where your wife's car was found today, and interview her. Do you want to come along?_ She hoped he'd say no.

_No. I don't ever want to see that bitch again. Are you okay? Your typing slower. _

_I broke my right wrist yesterday, and got hit by a bullet. You can say I'm alright._

_What? Who did it?_

_I don't know. It was pitch black, and I was in the forest. The gun shot came from the trees. And what hit me was nothing like a gunshot, cause it burns. _ She's been hit by it once before, but that was a while ago.

_Are you okay? You aren't going to sue me right?_ She snorted and her head was starting to get better. There was a knock on her hotel room door. She sighed. She hoped it wasn't the FBI duo. She hated having to put up with this shit from two FBI agents who should know better.

_I won't sue. I'm not sue crazy. I'm going to get going. I'll let you know what I find._ Her blackberry went off, this time it was Becca. She got up from her bed, and opened her door. She was typing and opened the door. She didn't even look to see who it was, and just glanced as Scully came in first, then Mulder. Scully seemed to raise her eyebrow at the liquor.

_You got hurt. _

_Yes I did. My wrist is broken._

_How broken?_

_Scully said I need to get it looked at by an ortho, anyway I have a case to solve. I'll talk to you later._

She put her blackberry in her pocket of her blouse, she picked up her gun and placed it in her boot, and into her waist. She wasn't even paying attention to Mulder and Scully.

"You can't go by yourself on this. It's obvious someone is after you." This was Mulder. He looked calmed down. Very calm, for a guy who slammed her against a wall and a desk last night; she will have to have to remember his temper more often.

"If you want to come, you can but my job is to find the boy, not solve the case."

"And I thought in your older missions, someone else went into get the boy?"

"I'm not saying squat now. You gave me bruises. Now you either come along, and be nice little FBI agents…and tag along."

--

Mulder felt bad now. When Scully told him later that night that the bullet was no bullet, and that she broke her wrist, meant she lied about what happened in that forest. She also seemed to drink a quarter bottle vodka. He must of done something last night.

"Are you okay?" Mulder asked her. He was really sorry about the way he acted yesterday. Scully yelled at him the whole ride back to their hotel. They had to ask the Sheriff where she was staying, cause Steve wouldn't say anything.

"Do I look okay?" She actually looked rattled, and Scully picked up the bottle.

"You know its bad to drink on the job. Do you always drink on the job?"

"No, you pushed me over the edge. I picked it up my last few months at the FBI."

"What did the unit do to you?" She seemed to sigh.

"Why don't you ask them yourself?"

"I don't think they like us very much themselves."

"I got interrogated."

Mulder flipped out.

"By who?"

"CIA…"

Mulder knew somethings about the CIA and the interrogations they used were not ethical at all. Not anymore, since 9-11, and if she got interrogated, then she was doing something treason.

"What did you do?" This was Scully.

"Do you really want to know?"

"No we don't. Come on Scully, we have a boy to find." This was Mulder. Mulder didn't know if he would believe her, but if she said that and she was drinking now, that would explain it. He bet her boyfriend didn't know, he bet her unit didn't know, and in fact, that didn't even answer his initial question. He would drop the issue. That was very private information she just shared.

"My only question is did you really quit."

"Let's just say, I lost faith in my own government after what I went through just doing my job." She picked up her keys for her car, which was a Ford Five Hundred. It looked bullet proof too. He wondered how much it cost. She seemed a little paranoid herself. He wondered why.

--

They got into Mulder's car and drove to the location cause they concluded she couldn't drive right now cause of her wrist. They were along for the "ride". They were quiet for the whole ride until they got to the forest, Mulder claimed he wanted to know what her thoughts were cause they had visited yesterday, and his conclusion is that it was a weird phenomenon that he wished he had his files that he could comb through them to see if there was any correlation to any of them.

"So this is the spot?" Emily stated. He watched her as she got out. Scully was behind him. He felt bad for slamming her, but she was a suspect in his eye for a leak, a governmental official, or worse, one of "them" but she was just a victim of the old plays in the government of current policy.

"That is what it says in the police report." That's Scully. There was yellow tape around the forest for a good mile. She ducked under, and they all approached the tree that was cut off the tops like a scissor just trimmed them off, the tops were missing.

"I guess they took the tree away from the road. Too bad." Emily stated. Went to their car, and took out a photo from the pile of files they had went to get from the police station. She wanted to compare accounts, before asking questions to the mother, and witnesses. There was one witness, and he seemed a little crazy to him.


	5. Chapter 5

Emily Smith was glancing around the forest, and looking for evidence

Emily Smith was glancing around the forest, and looking for evidence. Dana was telling her when they checked it out earlier in the morning that they didn't find much of anything. Smith believed her, but three eyes wouldn't hurt. After all, aliens were hard to catch.

"So who are you really, Smith." It was Mulder who was behind Scully, and Scully was behind her. Her wrist hurt like a bitch, but then again it was brittle from that interrogation she got about three months ago.

_Emily_. Her blackberry buzzed as she was reaching in her pocket. The two of them surrounded her as it went off. She hated this. She had asked Becca to do a little more digging for her.

_Can you just fax me the information to my hotel room? _

_Sure, how's the wrist?_

_I wish you could take a break and help me out. I feel like I have thugs._

"We aren't thugs." This was Mulder. She ignored him. She got out of the car and came to the conclusion she would ignore them for the rest of the mission. She knew they had no access to her information at the desk. She wouldn't share the information either.

She put the blackberry in her pocket, and she heard a crack under her foot. She stopped walking and looked down. She wanted to scream, but it was a fingernail. She went into her pocket and took out a camera. She took a picture. Dana glanced at the nail. It was long about seven centimeters long, and black. There was blood on the tip. She took the nail with a nylon glove into a bag. She felt the nail and realized then what she was dealing with, the slanted eye ones. But then again, how often do they disappear? She handed the bag to Mulder who seemed a bit grossed out but excited.

"I think we are definitely not dealing with any alien Mulder. We might need to get a FBI unit out here to dig through the forest." Emily ignored them and yanked out her blackberry. She wasn't even paying attention to their conversation.

_Daniel…its me Smith._ It was typed to her old boss in the NSA. She hoped he would take her back. She needed back up. Mulder and Scully just didn't know what they were messing with. She waited for a long moment. She knew this was so unprofessional.

_What did you find Smith? I know you are in Savannah, Georgia and I don't miss your friend Becca's investigation. But don't worry; your secret is safe with me. I figured out what to do with you. I want you to work undercover in the real world for me. It seems people flock to you for these cases. Wait, what did you want?_

_Very funny Daniel. I need back up. I found a nail to what we refer to the midnight crawlers. I got shot at by a now new kind of alien. This one can go invisible at night. _

_Shit, that isn't funny. There was another abduction in your area last night. The sergeant went missing. We got a message jumbled from NASA. They claim this message is vicious. _

_Wait my phone is going off hold on._

_Ignore the phone. I'm sending you a unit of four NSA agents, and Blue 1 at your disposal. Just give us the hotel where your staying, and when you have the location type the logistics, and we will behind your back. _

_Why not Blue 10. I can use personal back up right now._

_Sorry Smith, there is a reason why we keep you and Ralph separated. He is threatening to retire, give up his life as an agent, and marry you. And you know we can't deal with that._

_Fuck you Daniel. I want kids. I'm getting old._

_Well, get married at forty and adopt. I have to go. Welcome back, Mrs. Smith. I'll burn your letter. _

"Are you going to answer you fucking phone or what and what is it that this friend from the Pentagon want?" It was Mulder. They had stopped talked and she didn't notice Scully talking to the FBI.

"Oh nothing. I just asked if she could find more information on circle in the sky." She said sarcastically.

"I'm done looking, cause if the FBI is coming for forensics then you don't need me looking. I already know what I need to do. Now can you drive me back to the hotel, my wrist feels like shit."


End file.
